


The first collection of my work

by Unexceptionalrainbow



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexceptionalrainbow/pseuds/Unexceptionalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are six poems in the first collection of my work<br/>1.scars<br/>2.just let me be me<br/>3.no matter what I do I cant forget you<br/>4.regret<br/>5.farewell<br/>6.will salvation come or will you have to find it (not religious)<br/>these are all based on true feelings for how I feel about another person so any and all feedback is welcome I'm always looking to improve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first collection of my work

SCARS  
you see these scars, but refuse to learn the story behind them. you say you will always be there but never are when I need you the most. you say "you want to save the world" but will never understand why I turn the rivers into blood its because of you. because I love you and don't know why. it kills me to sit here and watch you not care ad another scar to the pain you bring me. why do I love you? probably because im addicted to the pain because its the only thing that reminds me im still human because it's clearly not you!

JUST LET ME BE ME  
I can't hid what you did to me anymore im tired of hiding these scars for you stop trying to make me like you just let me be me ive had enough of you shit this is where you pack up and quit never were you a real friend just like the rest you wanted to change me because all you saw was a freak just let me be me hide my face why? I hide my scars why? I changed myself why? for you! now this is where you pack up you shit and quit ive had enough no more will I hide my face for you no more will I hide my scars for you no more will I love you ! 

NO MATTER WHAT I CANT FORGET YOU  
as humans we forget but no matter what I do I can forget you hunting me like a ghost every time I see your face it kills me the memories we made but it seems that you have forgotten about me I only wish I could do the same to you but no matter what I do I cant forget you I cant purge you from my memory like the rest what dose this mean have I fallen for your spell like a sailor falls for a siren all this love is just a source of energy to you its not real to you why do I even care about you but you matter to me just let me purge my memory of you no matter what I do I cant forget you why cant I be human and forget you. the only thing that makes me human is the pain I guess that why I cant forget you because if I do the pain will leave and then I really wouldn't be human no matter what I do I cant for get you it seems like I cant live with out you!

REGRET  
regret is what I have every time I see you with him regret is what I have every time I see you crying because of him you deserve so much better than him all he sees is you looks never has he seen your scars or what he dose to you so regret is all I have because I can't save you from him the way he treats you Is unbearable but no matter what he dose to you. you just run back to him just let me save you take my hand let me hold you in my arms and take the pain away you don't have to fight this battle alone anymore im here to help you win this fight and to care for you like you deserve the darkness can be taken out of your life just let me show you the light if not live a life of regret and scars think about what could have been in stead of that monster im just sorry I cant help you I regret that I fell in love with you but now all I want to do is help you not HURT you just let me in and shield you from the pain

FAREWELL (written for a friend of mine)  
when and only when you understand how much I loved you will you know how hard this is for me wait? no. its not hard at all its a relief for me knowing you never "loved" me. though of loving someone who could never love you is the hardest thing someone can endure I mean all the pain you caused me the scars you inflicted on my heart and the scars I inflicted on my self I thought you and only you could heal the damage and suffering you caused me. but now I don't care about existences anymore whats this life without love? a good one whats death with out love? a wasted life only when you see ho much pain you caused me. why its so much of a relief to forget about you 

WILL SLAVATION COME OR WILL YOU HSVE TO FIND IT ( not religious )  
once darkness falls the sun will be blocked out with ash from the burning world as humans we will rebuild as best we can only if our hearts worked the same way what happens when life gets thrown back into your face. when you feel nothing left but darkness remember where's there darkness light will always find it's way through it may be awhile before it gets there but its coming and come it will. but maybe salvation isn't coming maybe you will have to find it. maybe you can be someone else salvation the one to save them and they can be the ones to save you. just remember when darkness falls the light will always shine through. just as humans will always rebuild. as the world mother nature through anything at us. let me be the one to rebuild your heart as you have mine

 

last one is the chapter second chapter as im calling it will hopefully be more pleasant and not as depressing or maybe it will ill put it up when im finished writing the next few poems/stories


End file.
